Coletania de oneshots :D
by Kaaami
Summary: Eu resolvi fazer todos os temas de "Inverno" em uma só fic, para ficar mais facil! :D - Resposta do concurso 30cookies. - Casais variados.


1 – Inverno

Bem, antes de qualquer coisa... Sinto muito mas houve um problema no meu computador e eu acabei perdendo o novo cap. de "Desafeto ou apenas amor?". D:

Não fiquem bravos, eu já estou reescrevendo tudo, de um jeito bem legal! 8D

E para quem não sabe... As fichas foram encerradas, senão seriam personagens demais.

Enfim! Aqui está a resposta pro desafio criado pela Delamort_ – __30cookies._ E só para vocês saberem, os temas não serão postados em ordem.

Bem... Era só! 8D Espero que gostem. 

--x--

**  
Inverno.**

**Tema 1 – Inverno. – Itachi/Sakura****.**

Ela sempre odiou o inverno, e não era agora que iria começar a gostar. Para ela, essa estação era apenas mais uma forma de deixar tudo em sua volta melancólico, cansado e sem vida.

Realmente não sabia como ele era capaz de apreciar tanto esse maldito frio, a ponto de fixar seus olhos naqueles estúpidos flocos de neve, e vê-los se desmanchando, um a um.

Ela se levantou e ficou parada, ao lado dele, tentando entender o que diabos ele via de tão interessante na neve.

Nada.

Não conseguiu entender o porquê de terem parado horas antes de seu destino, apenas por causa de uma misera nevada. Assim como não conseguiu entender como ele agüentava ficar lá parado sem sequer respirar, observando tudo de uma forma incrivelmente entediante.

- O que você vê de tão interessante na neve? – Resolveu perguntar por fim, desistindo de descobrir por si mesma.

- Nada. – Disse frio.

- Como nada?! Você está ai há horas parado, sem fazer porra nenhuma, apenas observando a neve. – Como ele conseguia ser tão diferente de seu irmão?

"_Sasuke ao menos fazia coisas interessantes"_ – Pensou.

- Se não quer fazer isso vá embora. – Respondeu ríspido, desviando seu olhar da paisagem por um segundo, e encarando-a apenas para intimidá-la.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta. – Murmurou incapaz de revidar com uma resposta a altura.

- Hn. – Ok. Ela desistiu. Por que diabos ela havia deixado Konoha mesmo? Ah sim... Sasuke.

_"É bom que ele me de valor, depois do que eu tenho que passar por ele." –_ Afastou-se de Itachi, antes que tentasse socá-lo de raiva, e sentou-se em uma pequena cadeira de madeira, dentro da maldita cabana que haviam encontrado.

- Acho que não é a neve que me interessa. E sim a paisagem em si. – Respondeu, como se o que havia dito tivesse algum sentido.

- Ah claro! Obrigado por essa puta explicação, seu idiota. – Exclamou raivosa.

- Como você é irritante. – Murmurou. – Esqueci o quão burra você era, também, só assim para se apaixonar e virar devota de meu lindo irmãozinho. – Ele sabia justamente aonde atingi-la.

- Oras seu...! – Ela estava pronta para brigar, mas ele foi mais rápido e evitou a futura discussão.

- A questão não é o interesse e sim o conforto. Sinto-me confortável no inverno como em nenhuma outra estação. Não sei bem explicar-lhe o porquê, e mesmo se soubesse, creio que não perderia meu tempo fazendo-o, pois sei que não entenderia. – Disse com um tom que indicava o fim da discussão.

- Você se identifica porque o inverno é tão frio como você, isso sim. – Bufou cansada.

**- **Que seja! – Afastou-se da janela, fazendo a garota dar um salto de alegria até a porta. Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa empolgada e irritá-lo, ele pegou seu rosto com a mão de uma forma que a obrigava a encará-lo.

Aproximou seu rosto do dela, deixando seus lábios a milímetros de distancia enquanto insinuava beijá-la. Sua boca, sempre em linha reta, formara um pequeno e singelo sorriso com um quê de malicioso.

- Mas também... Gosto do inverno, pois ele nos obriga a ter mais paradas. – Sussurrou e por fim tocou seus lábios, mas ao perceber que ela já havia se entregado por todo, se afastou deixando-a frustrada, bem como gostava.

- Vamos. – Virou-se sem nem sequer olhar para ela, deixando-a para trás, confusa e realmente com muita raiva dele.

É... Ela odiava o inverno e ele definitivamente, era um dos motivos para isso.

--x--

Bem é isso! 8D Eu já tenho os temas, Vinho e Legumes prontos, mas quero dar uma ultima verificada antes de posta-los. :)

Espero que tenham gostado! :D

Beijos,

ka**a**mi.


End file.
